Legendary Chaos
by x-Lady Nova-x
Summary: Yet another story about the random, crazy antics of the legendaries. Do you like hyperactive, emo, constantly-screaming, arguing, overly cheerful, big-headed, crazy, fangirl/boy, and childish versions of the almighty gods of the Pokemon universe? Then you'll probably be able to stand this story! Hooray for horrible summaries! Yes, cover image belongs officially to Pokemon.
1. Introduction

**Yes, procrastination and writer's block led me to a new story! Although, this is probably a one-shot…**

 **Anyway, I've always wanted to write a Legendary comedy, so, here we are! Yay!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own pokemon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… not. If I did… the franchise would be ruined. I also don't own any fast food chains.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Hall of Origin, meaning it was chaos.

Kyogre and Groudon were trying to kill each other, Rayquaza was trying to calm them down, Mew was guzzling down energy drinks with Victini, Xerneas and Yveltal were mostly avoiding each other, Zygarde was waving around "SAVE THE EARTH!" signs and t-shirts despite lack of arms, the Latis were zooming around, the Lake, Regi, and Bird trios were playing Go Fish, Mewtwo was standing in a corner, staring at the wall, Darkrai was watching them all with an annoyed look, Cresselia was spreading moondust all over, screaming, "PIXIE DUST MAKES YOU FLY!", Reshiram and Zekrom were eyeing each other, Kyurem was laughing evilly on the other side of the room, Dialga and Palkia were fighting over cookies, and Arceus was pounding a gavel on the random table, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey!" Hoopa cried, looking up. "You forgot about us!" Diancie, Volcanion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, and every other legendary I forgot, nodded angrily.

Well, the paragraph was long enough, and it was one, long, run-on sentence, so… yeah.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Arceus cried, and chucked the gavel at Mewtwo, who stepped away in time for it to become embedded in the wall. "CHILDREN!"

"ARCEUS! PALKIA STOLE MY COOKIE!" Dialga cried in a British accent.

"It's mine!" Palkia argued.

"QUIET!" Arceus roared, causing everyone to finally turn to the Alpha Pokemon. "Thank you. Now-"

"'Sup, Llama Lord?" Kyogre asked, and a few muffled giggles.

Arceus cast a Death Glare at the whale-fish-thing, causing him to shrink back a little.

"Anyway, the meeting has been postponed due to our reporter flying around the room due to a sugar overload."

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!" Mew cried as he flew in a circle at the speed of 500 miles per hour.

With that, the chaos resumed.

"SAVE THE EARTH!" Zygarde cried, somehow throwing a t-shirt on Xerneas' horns.

"Hey, guys, I brought lunch," Deoxys said, coming in with a bunch of fast food bags, only to get tackled by multiple legendaries.

"BURGER KING VICTORY!" Victini cried, holding up a bag of Burger King and flying away.

Dialga suddenly gasped. "You take that back," he said darkly, glaring at his brother.

"No," Palkia said stubbornly.

"DOCTOR WHO IS THE BEST SHOW EVER!" The literal Time Lord cied.

"No it's not."

" _I WILL KILL YOU!_ "

"I hope this doesn't become like the Great Cookie War of 2007," Darkrai sighed.

"Got any aces?" Uxie asked.

"DANG IT!" Registeel cried, throwing his cards conveniently face-down as he handed the yellow and blue legendary an ace.

"BIBI BIBI!" Celebi cried as she flew in from the window.

"Can someone get her out of here?"

"On it!" Giratina cried, eager to have something to do, picking up the onion-fairy-thing and taking her away.

"Uh… hi," Reshiram said as Zekrom was shoved by Groudon, who roared and charged Kyogre.

"COLORLESS SHIPPING FOREVER!" Keldeo shouted as he leapt past on a water rainbow.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHOA!" A voice cried, and in a flash of white light, a small silver pokemon that was shaped vaguely like a pokeball appeared. "CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!"

"Who're you?" Entei asked.

"I AM MAGEARNA!" The pokemon cried. "I AM HERE TO HELP BRING ORDER TO THIS HALL!"

"I like her already," Arceus muttered. "Welcome, Magearna. You are man-made, correct?"

"DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING, YOUR GODLINESS?" Magearna, who seemed to be stuck at high volume, cried.

"No, I was just wondering because I do not recall you."

"YES, I WAS MADE BY HUMAN."

"Great, bro," Genesect said, holding out an arm, while Magearna left him hanging, floating away.

"Mew? Have you calmed down now?" Arceus asked.

Mew nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad.

"Great. This meeting is now in order."

* * *

 **AND THERE WE ARE! I'm not sure if this'll be a one-shot or what, it depends if you guys want more or not. Yes, I know, I am procrastinating. Sorry, but I have a ton of homework lately, and I just needed a break so I decided to write this. I am not abandoning any of my stories, and I will try to get to them soon.**

 **Anyway, genders!**

 **Male- Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mew, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Zekrom, Groudon, Kyogre, Deoxys, Azelf, all of the Regis, the Beast Trio, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyurem, Genesect, the Bird Trio, the Beast Trio, Latios (of course), the Weather Trio, Yveltal, Keldeo, Zygarde, Volcanion, and Hoopa.**

 **Female- Celebi, Latias, Uxie, Mesprit, Cresselia, Victini, Reshiram, Xerneas, Diance, and Magearna.**

 **Undetermined- Arceus**

 **So read, review, no flames, and be awesome!**


	2. This Story Continues!

**Yep! I'm continuing this! Yay!**

 **Yeah, as soon as I posted this story, I was like, "I'm definitely continuing this." Sorry it took so long- writer's block and all that unhappy stuff.**

 **All the legendaries are awesome. Er, actually…**

 **I won't throw gasoline here. But… I SHALL START QUESTIONS!**

 **Question of the Update: Who's your favorite legendary?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: NI!**

 **I don't own Monster or anything else refernced here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Continuation of this Story**

Arceus whistled somehow as the Alpha pokemon floated down the hall, a small towel on the crest on - screw it- it's head, along with a toothbrush, and paused in front of two doors- one marked with a male Pyroar and one marker with a female Pyroar.

Arceus sighed and pushed open the female door. There was a shriek, and Arceus flew out. It turned to the male one and went inside, and Giratina shrieked and whistled. Arceus came out, shaking its head.

* * *

"... And that's why Arceus has a private bathroom," Jirachi finished, floating down the hall, Magearna right behind hi-he-...him.

"WHY DOES ARCEUS NOT HAVE A GENDER!?" Magearna shouted.

Jirachi flinched. "Well, I would give some reason that would be an attempt to cover up the fact that Nova is conflicted, but, I won't, and I'll say- Nova is conflicted."

"WHO IS NOVA!?" Magearna asked as Mew zoomed by, using Hammer Arm on the fourth wall.

"The Author," Jirachi answered, causing Mew to hit the wall again. With that, he zoomed away, grabbing a Monster from seemingly nowhere.

* * *

"WATER!"

"LAND!"

"WATER!"

"LAND!"

"WATER!"

"LAND!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Rayquaza yelled, looking over his newspaper ( _LEGENDARY TIMES: LOOKIN' BUSY SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE WORLD_ ).

"But I'm totally right!" Kyogre cried. "The world is about 71% water!"

"Yeah, well, you know what's under that water? MORE LAND!" Groudon argued.

"Well, water is essential to life!"

"So is land!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Rayquaza cried, Mega-Evolving. Groudon and Kyogre stepped back with wide eyes. "... Whoops."

"I'm not part of this," Deoxys sighed, changing into Speed Forme and speeding by. "I swear, those two fight more than anyone else- even-"

"TAKE IT BACK, NON-WHOVIAN!"

"No."

"I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE IT BACK! I WILL-" Dialga roared, following behind Palkia as he walked calmly down the hall.

"What, exterminate me?" Palkia asked with an eye roll.

" _EXTERMINATE!_ "

"Are we talking about fandoms?" Giratina asked, popping up from the wall. "'Cause I like-"

"NO ONE CARES, GIRATINA!" The Lords of Time and Space shouted, then continued in Palkia's ignorance of an awesome show and Dialga brutally defending it.

* * *

Mew was zooming down the hall when his energy drink slipped out of his paw and spilled on the ground. "Whoops!" he said, floating down to pick it up.

"PICK THAT UP IMMEDIATELY!" Zygarde cried, appearing out of the ground.

"WAUGH!" Mew cried, jumping back. "Uh, hi, Zy!"

"PICK IT UUUP!"

"I was doing that!" Mew replied, picking up the can, and the spilled liquid disappeared. "See?"

"LITTERING IS A CRIME!"

"Yes, I know! So terrible!"

"EARTH DAY WAS APRIL 22nd!"

"... Are you okay?"

"ECOSYSTEM!"

"... Is this about Pokemon Z?"

"... Don't… mention that…" Zygarde said quietly.

"That's it! I'm awesome!" Mew cried, spinning in the air, then saw Zygarde's expression. "...Huh?"

"WHY ISN'T THERE POKEMON Z!?" Zygarde cried. "It's an amazing opportunity! Ghost Girl! Scary House! Three unusable Power Plant entrances!"

"Hey, it's okay! Here, candy! I wasn't in a game either!"

"You're not part of a trio! Rayquaza got a game! Giratina got a game! Kyurem got _two_ games!"

"Hey, you might be in Sun and Moon! And your formes! FORMES, ZY! FORMES! You're a… squishy thing! A dog! A cobra-thing! A GIANT TITAN MONSTER BEAST THING! YOU! ARE! AWESOME!"

"You… you really think I'm awesome?" Zygarde asked.

"I THINK EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!" Mew cried, and the song started playing.

"Sorry!" Meloetta cried as she flew past.

"... Anyway, friends! Yay! Sugar! Friends and sugar!" Mew handed Zygarde a Monster and a bag of candy before flying away.

* * *

"VICTORY IS MINE YET AGAIN!" Victini cried as 'A WINNER IS YOU' flashed on the screen.

"Why are you even saying that?" Regice asked.

"VICTORY!"

"WHAT BE UP MY HOMIES!?" Keldeo asked, running in on a water rainbow.

"Nothin', Bambi," Zekrom replied, then high-fived Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh paused. "Wait… if you're all seeing me… wouldn't you all have eternal happiness?"

"Let's not think about it," Regice said. "I don't want to imagine that…"

 **x TOO BAD, REGICE! x**

"OMA, I'M SO HAPPY!" Darkrai cried, flying in a circle. "Rainbows! HAPPY DREAMS FOR EVERYONE!"

"I LOVE YOU, HUMANS!" Mewtwo cried. "WE'LL BE BESTIES! FOREVER! EVERYONE!"

"I love you guys, man!" Kyurem said, hugging Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Us too, bro! Let's be one again!" Zekrom cried.

And so, the world would probably end.

 **x BACK TO REALITY… ER, POKEMON REALITY x**

Regice shuddered. "Yeah, no."

* * *

 **Hooray for longer chapters!**

 **Now, I shall talk about stuff!**

 **Why am I conflicted about Arceus' gender? Well, four score and some years ago, when I was just getting into pokemon, I thought Arceus was a girl. Now, I'm just confused. And yes, I know in the movie and in PSMD it's a guy, but be honest- almost every legendary's a guy in the Mystery Dungeon games. The only females I can think of are Shiny Celebi and Mesprit.**

 **Kyogre and Groudon fighting. Such an essential part for any story with them in it.**

 **Oh, if you don't get the Doctor Who references, I'm sorry. I would cut it out, but… British Fanboy Whovian Dialga is permanently stuck with me. Poor Giratina.**

 **Continuing on, I honestly feel bad for Zygarde. I mean, there's so much potential for a Pokemon Z! Zygarde is awesome. BELIEVE IN THE ECOSYSTEM!**

 **Alright, so, about the Happy World, I know Mewtwo ends up BLAH BLAH BLAH. Just accept it..**

 **Sorry this Author's note is so long! Read, review, no flames, and keep being awesome!**


	3. Three Legendaries and a Baby

**WHAT!? Nova, why are these updates so close together? IS THIS THE APOCALYPSE!?**

 **Nope, just productivity. I got a big project done, so I'm feeling less stressed, plus I have more time that I can say I'm using for writing instead of procrastinating. So I just decided to push this one out! Yay!**

 **So… this idea came to me randomly, so if you like Creation Trio madness, read on.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing referenced here (if I did, everything would probably be ruined…)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Three Legendaries and a Baby**

"Gather 'round, children! For I am here to tell you a story!" Zygarde said, holding a book as some Pichus in hats ran up to him. "HEY! PICK UP THAT WRAPPER!"

A Pichu yelped and picked up the candy wrapper that it had dropped.

"Thank you. Always remember to take care of the environment, kids! Anyway, this story takes place a long, long time ago. A time when humans were just becoming civilized, when the universe was relatively new and most pokemon were around…"

* * *

"Why do you always steal my cookies?" A younger Dialga asked as he walked along the beach with a younger Palkia.

"Because you steal mine," Palkia replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Because you steal mine!"

"Whatever," Palkia shrugged.

"... So, why was Rayquaza yelling at you the other day?"

"Oh, no reason," Palkia shrugged. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a small, blue object lying in the sand, just out of the waves.

"It looks like some sort of orb," Dialga said as he approached it, nudging it with a foot, causing more to come out of the sand. What looked like yellow-ish beads were in a circle, surrounding a glowing orange orb. All of it was covering in a thick blue layer.

"It's oval-ish," Palkia observed. "Maybe we should ask Arceus."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"ARCEUS!"

"WHAT!?" Arceus snapped as it appeared.

"What's this?" Palkia asked innocently, picking up the orb and holding it out.

A sound like a fuse was heard. "That… is what… you needed me for?" Arceus asked slowly.

"Oh no," Dialga groaned, sensing what was about to happen.

"YOU WOKE ME UP TO ASK ME WHAT A LITTLE BLUE ORB IS!? I JUST CREATED THE FRIKKIN' UNIVERSE AND LIKE, TWENTY POWERFUL BEINGS OUT OF NOTHING, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE PERFECTLY FINE AFTER THAT, FINE ENOUGH TO ANSWER A RIDICULOUS QUESTION!?"

"... Yes," Palkia replied, trying his best to give the creator puppy-dog eyes.

"THAT WON'T WORK THIS TIME! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK JUST FOR A COUPLE CENTURIES OF REST!? I AM GETTING SOME SLEEP, AND IF YOU INTERRUPT ME ONE MORE TIME FOR SOMETHING WORTHLESS, I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE DISTORTION WORLD LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

With that, Dialga and Palkia were alone on the beach with the orb once more.

"Well, that could've gone better," Palkia said slowly.

"You think?"

"Whoa, that was intense."

The brothers turned around and gasped. "Bro!" Palkia cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Meh, the barriers are weaker, and living alone in a huge world really teaches you how to control your anger," Giratina shrugged as he walked up to the two. "What's that?"

"We don't know," Dialga replied, glancing at the water. "Do you know?"

Giratina stared at him. "I spent the last few centuries in the a parallel world, all alone. Do you think I know?"

"Hmm. Dialga, can you like, go back and time and see where this came from?" Palkia asked.

"I already did."

"What? No you didn't," Palkia argued.

"Yes, I did. I'm getting more and more accurate," Dialga replied.

"You liar."

"I did."

"Did not!"

"Stop fighting, you two," Giratina groaned.

"Shut up, 'Tina," Palkia snapped.

Giratina's eyes glowed, and within seconds, he was on top of Palkia. "DO NOT CALL ME TINA!"

"Anger!" Dialga cried, stepping back.

Giratina froze before backing away. "Whoops."

There was an awkward silence, until a loud crack interrupted it. Palkia looked at the orb in his hands and gasped. "Well, there you go, Giratina, you broke it!"

" _I_ broke it?" Giratina growled.

"There's more," Dialga observed as he looked over his brother's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious!" Palkia cried, then gasped as the orb began to glow. "Crap, what did you do!?"

"NOTHING!" Dialga and Giratina cried at the same time.

The glowing stopped.

"Mana!"

Palkia slowly looked down to see he was now holding a small, blue creature. "OH MY AR-"

"Do not say the name!" Giratina cried, using one of his wings to cover Palkia's mouth. "DO. NOT. SAY. THE. NAME."

"Mana?" The blue creature looked up at the three deities.

"What the heck is this thing?" Palkia asked, holding it out away from him.

"Some sort of Pokemon," Dialga guessed. "It's blue… and we found it near the water… maybe it's a water type?"

"Hey, yeah, maybe Kyogre can help us," Giratina suggested.

Palkia and Dialga stared at him. "Um… please tell me you know about the battle," Dialga said slowly.

"Of course I do."

"Well, skip forward, Groudon and Kyogre went to sleep. Wait, is everyone sleeping?" Palkia asked, turning to Dialga.

"Well, Kyogre, Groudon, Ar- They-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Xerneas, Yveltal, Lugia… Hmm, pretty much," Dialga shrugged.

"Well, it just came out of that… orb thing… maybe Mew'll know! He knows a lot about Pokemon, especially since…" Palkia trailed off.

"It's been forever since I've seen Mew. He was always so hyper," Giratina said, looking at the sky.

"DIIIIID SOMEONE CALL ME!?" A voice cried, followed by a flash, and a pink, cat-like creature appeared. "Hiyas, Di! Pal!" Mew cried, grinning and doing a backflip before gasping. "Gira! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been? I'm great! I invented candy!"

The three legendaries and the baby stared as Mew pulled out a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. "Ooh! Where did you find him?"

"Er- right here. There was this orb-" Dialga began to explain.

Mew squealed. "IT'S A BABY! I think I'll call it a Manaphy! HI, THERE, BABY! I'm your ancestor! You're adorable! CANDY!"

"Manaphy!" the baby cried.

"Is no one else freaked out by this entire thing?" Palkia asked.

Suddenly, Manaphy started crying.

"OH ****!" Palkia cried. "Did I break it!?"

"No cussing!" Mew gasped, shoving a bar of soap in his mouth. "And no, he's probably just hungry…"

"I'm hungry…" Giratina mumbled. "But no one cares, do they? Nope! I'm just that one guy who was sent to a parallel world because of his violent behavior-"

"Shut up, Giratina, no one cares," Palkia said as he took the bar of soap out of his mouth and shoved it into Giratina's. "What the heck does this thing eat, anyway? Wait… what do we eat?"

"Well humans come to think that Kyurem-" Dialga cut himself off.

"Who's Kyurem?" Palkia asked.*

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't go to the future," Dialga stammered.

"Alright then… so… what the heck are we going to do?"

"I know! I'll send him to live with some of my water-type friends!" Mew cried, grabbed Manaphy, and threw him into the ocean. A Lapras surfaced, waved with a flipper, and dove back under, Manaphy on it's shell.

"... Well, that's taken care of," Giratina said, then turned to his brothers. "It sucks in the distortion world. It's really lonely, and there's like, no food, and- HEY!" Dialga, Palkia, and Mew had all disappeared, Mew leaving behind floating sparkles and a pile of candy.

* * *

"And that kids, is how Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Mew met Manaphy," Zygarde finished, closing the book, although he didn't even read out of it.

The Pichus had all left, being replaced by Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mew, Victini, Meloetta, Diancie, Hoopa, Manaphy, a Phione, Keldeo, and Jirachi.

"I remember that!" Dialga cried. "That was before I found the ultimate creation-"

"Please don't say-" Palkia began to groan.

"DOCTOR WHO!" Dialga finished, getting up, grinning, flying around the room before speeding out.

"That was before I could finally leave as much as I liked," Giratina said, "and no one really cares about what I s-"

"That was back when I was just a dog!" Zygarde said, looking at the ceiling. "Ah, those were the days…"

"Wait, what?" Hoopa asked, twirling one of his rings on his finger.

"In my ten percent form! Didn't you know? This isn't even my final form!" Zygarde cried, trying to pose awesomely.

Hoopa stared before throwing the ring, opening a portal, out of which came another 50% Zygarde.

"NOOO!" Xerneas and Yveltal cried, speeding in at that moment and ramming into the wall, creating X and Y-shaped indents in the plaster.

* * *

 ***This is because the Original Dragon was still around, meaning there was no Reshiram, Zekrom, or Kyurem.**

 **HOORAY FOR BACKSTORIES!**

 **Anyway, I got to a certain part in EoS, so that's how this came into my head. Sorry if it's bad, I just wanted to write something that took place when the universe was still relatively new.**

 **You know what... I think I might do this with the rest of the trios (like, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem and Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde...)**

 **Me? My favorite legendary… I can't decide, but Dialga is one of my favorites. And Giratina. And Zygarde. And Mew. And-**

 **Anyway! Question of the Update: Who is your favorite starter?**

 **By the way, I just decided on the Arceus-Gender dilemma! You'll see...**

 **Read, review, no flames, and be awesome!**


	4. Life, Death, Cupcakes, and RECYCLING!

**CHOO CHOO! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN!**

 **SUN AND MOON LEGENDARIES AND STARTERS!**

 **ERMAHGERD!**

… **ahem. Okay, just so you guys know, my internet's being a jerk so I have to write most of this using the mobile docs app while at school…. Translation: Updates will take awhile. So sorry about that!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Life, Death, a Quest for Cupcakes, and RECYCLING!**

 _Way back in the days of old/ there was a legend told/ blahblahblah I can't remember the rest!*_

 _We are continuing with our story time, kids, so- HEY! PICK UP THE BOX!_

"But Mr. Zygarde, we're Pichu Scout Troop Number 718! We sell these boxes!" A larger Pichu spoke up, gesturing to the wagon full of cookies that two Pichus were selling out of.

 _Fine! Just this once!_

 _Anyway, same situation- world's still somewhat new, legendaries are out more, blah blah blah._

It was a lovely day, and a young Xerneas was frolicking in a meadow all deer-like and singing "La de la la la", flowers appearing in her wake. Yveltal was sitting not too far away, sitting in a patch of dead grass. He picked a pink flower that withered in his claw.

"Why does everything I touch die!? he cried, throwing it down.

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING MUST BE BALANCED!" Young Zygarde cried, popping out of the ground. He suddenly gasped. "SOMEWHERE, A YOUNG HUMAN CHILD HAS DROPPED A CANDY WRAPPER ON THE GROUND. LITTER!" He disappeared into the ground again.

"... What was that about?" Xerneas asked as she bounded over.

"... I have no clue," Yveltal replied. "I'm hungry. Where's the cupcakes?"

"They should be-" Xerneas gasped as she opened a random picnic basket. "They're gone!"

"Not the cupcakes!" Yveltal cried, leaping up. "What happened?"

"I swear I packed them…" Xerneas muttered, shuffling through the basket and ended up tearing it to shreds with her blade-like feet.

"Someone must've stole them!" Yveltal cried, spreading his wings. "We must find the thief!"

"You can't just automatically assume-" Xerneas began, but Yveltal held up a note that he found in the basket shreds.

"I stole your cupcakes, muhahahaha," he read. "HOW DARE THEY SIGN IT WITH MUHAHAHAHA! C'MON, XERNEAS, WE'RE GETTING OUR CUPCAKES BACK!" Yveltal cried, flying away.

"What!?" Zygarde cried as he appeared again, a candy wrapper stuck on his head. "Yveltal is mad! More stuff will die! BALANCE WILL BE DISTORTED! THAT CAN NOT HAPPEN!" He somehow morphed into five 10% forms and ran after Yveltal. Xerneas sighed, frustrated, and followed.

* * *

"WHO STOLE MY CUPCAKES!?" Yveltal cried as he burst into the room.

Xerneas followed him. "Yeah, we never found them that time," she sighed. "He's still very protective of his cupcakes to this day."

"SOMEONE STOLE THEM AGAIN!"

"RUN HOOPA, RUN!" Rotom cried, Hoopa running in front of them, both carrying plates full of cupcakes.

"... Anyone want cookies?" A Pichu asked.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Magearna!" Mew cried, almost ramming into the steel and fairy pokemon.

"WHAT IS IT?" Magearna criedd, turning around.

"There's two new pokemon!" Mew cried cheerfully. "C'mon!"

Magearna followed Mew into the main hall, where everyone was gathered around two pokemon.

"-Solgaleo and Lunala," Arceus was saying.

"So… you're a sun lion and a moon bat-thingy?" Hoopa asked, fixing the ice pack on his eye.

"Uh… yeah," Solgaleo said. "By the way, you have some human girl outside. She rammed into me and kept saying 'Pretty forehead…'." He put a paw on his forehead.

"I heard her say 'DEM WINGS'," Lunala added.

"What? Oh, that's just Nova. She's been bothering us for awhile now. Don't worry, she's mostly harmless," Arceus replied.

"ARCEUS HELP ME!" came Dialga's cry from outside.

"SO, FELLOW GEN 7'S, CORRECT?" Magearna shouted.

"We're the box legendaries," Solgaleo replied, then frowned. "That doesn't sound as glorious as it's supposed to be, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Lunala sighed.

"Well, Solgaleo and Lunala, this is Lugia, Ho-Oh, Palkia, Giratina, Dialga's outside, Reshiram, Zekrom, Xerneas, Yveltal, Mewtwo, Mew, Hoopa-" Arceus began naming everyone.

"Pizza!" Deoxys, who is now officially the delivery guy, cried as he burst in. Outside, Nova and Dialga were watching TV.**

* * *

 ***Someone, please, please get this reference!**

 ****I'll give you one guess to what we were watching.**

 **Anyway, now that I calmed down a little, WHO'S PUMPED!? I'm not surprised about a lion legendary for the sun, and I suppose a somewhat bat-like legendary for the moon is pretty understandable… as much as I was hoping for a wolf… Anyway, here they are! Lunala is a female, which I had planned before Stella suggested it, making me positive about it. Solgaleo was a pretty easy gender to do, because… HE HAS A MANE!**

 **SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO TALK ABOUT, SO LITTLE AN SPACE!**

 **QotU: Which game do you think you'll choose?**

 **Me: Moon, but knowing me, I'll also end up getting Sun.**


	5. Mysterious References to Dungeons

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK EARLY!**

 **Yeah… due to lack of ideas, I'm mainly focusing on this story and Monster Island Starbucks (which you might not know about but whatever). But the other ones aren't dead, I'm just taking a short break from them. I'm currently replaying EoS, so I'll probably be getting ideas from that.**

 **So, this chapter, we take a break from Story Time (because that's all this is becoming) for some… adventures.**

… **from a Trio.**

… **DANG.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The reference was supposed to be from Galavant.**

 **I really forgot the third part XD**

 **I didn't really expect anyone to get it, anyway…**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Mysterious References to Dungeons**

Mewtwo was sitting on the couch, watching the ever-popular news program, News News, drinking Starbucks coffee.

"Many people have died from an unknown cause. A survivor in the area reports that he heard someone yell, 'Cupcakes', right before the incident. He has been put in a Mental Instution."

"AUGH! BALANCE!" Zygrade screamed as he fell on the floor as he entered. "EVERYTHING MUST BE BALANCED!"

And so, to keep this part short, many trees suddenly sprouted up, somehow causing more deaths and that one Doctor Who episode. (I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T KNOW, I'M NOT STOPPING ANYTIME SOON, so sorry!)

"Why can't I ever just be alone?" Mewtwo muttered.

"MEWTWO! METOO! TOO!" Mew zipped into the room and spun in circles around Mewtwo's head. "HIHIHIHIHI! CANDY! ENERGY DRINKS! YAAAAY!"

"Oh, Mew…" Mewtwo sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Azzie! What's up?" Mesprit asked as she came into Azelf room.

"HUMANS HAVE CREATED A WEBSITE INSPIRED BY ME!" Azelf cried, spinning around and shoving his laptop in Mesprit's face.

"What?" Mesprit pushed him away. "Lake Valor?"

"Yeah, it's like a forum site-"

"STOP!" Uxie screamed as he came in.

"IN THE NAME OF LOOOVE!" Mesprit cried.

"No," Azelf said.

"THERE SHALL BE NO OTHER SITE PROMOTING IN THIS STORY!" Uxie cried.

"But-"

"NONE!"

"Geez, okay…" Azelf sighed, turning back to the computer which had magically put itself back on the desk. "Huh. Some Sun and Moon stuff has been revealed… ROTOM!"

"YUS!?" Rotom cried as he came out of the refrigerator that was in the room because reasons.

"What's up with this Rotom Pokedex thing?"

"OH! Those are my weird mes! They're weird. Huh. BYEE!" He went back into the fridge.

* * *

Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie came into the kitchen to see Kyurem at the table with a stack of paper and a bunch of crayons.

"What's up, Kyu?" Mesprit asked as she floated over cheerfully.

"HUSH! GET AWAY FROM MY SECRET PLANS!" Kyurem cried, swatting at her. "MUHAHAHAHA!"

"... It just looks like you scribbled over a drawing of a circus seal from a children's coloring book…"

"GAH! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY EVERYTHING! NOW I HAVE TO START OVER, _THANKS_!" He grabbed a drawing of smiling flowers, bees, and a sun and began scribbling again.

Uxie sighed. "This is why I don't talk to many here…"

Just then, Celebi and Shiny Celebi appeared.

"Bi bi bi!" Celebi said.

"HIIIII EVERYONE!" Shiny Celebi cried. "WASSUP!? HOW'RE YOU, DIALGA!? LAST TIME i SAW YOU, YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL EVERYBODY!"

"SHINY CELEBI, NO!" Azelf cried, but it was too late.

X FLASHBACKS X

"Yay! We saved the world!" a Cyndaquil cried as Dialga passed out.

"... The Tower's still falling, Char," an Eevee sighed.

"HELLO VISITORS!" Dialga cried as he popped back up. "What brings you here to my humble tower!?"

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT THE FLOOR IS FALLING AS WE SPEAK!?" the Eevee cried.

"Huh? OH NOEZ!" With a POOF, the Tower was restored. "Yay! Now, I have important business to attend to!" A large TV appeared in front of him.

"... What?" the Cyndaquil asked.

"I NEED TO CATCH UP ON MY DOCTOR WHO OR ELSE I DIE!"

X FLASHBACKS END X

Azelf's eye was twitching slightly. "No flashbacks while _she's_ around!" He pointed to the Author. Mew zipped in and Hammer Arm-ed the fourth wall again.

"I REMEMBER THAT!" Dialga cried. "...Who _were_ those two?"

The Eevee and Cyndaquil appeared. "We're Team EonFlame!" they cried before randomly disappearing.

"... Okay then," Uxie sighed. "Please stick to this story, Author."

Mew Hammer Arm-ed the fourth wall again, then chugged an energy drink before zipping off.

* * *

 **Hooray for Summer!**

 **So… this ended up being less about the Lake Trio than I thought it would, but oh well.**

 **Oh, also, if you like Celebi, I'm sorry I'm making him and Shiny Celebi so annoying. :P**

 **By the way, there's a poll up on my profile about which grouping you'd like to see next, so please go vote on that!**

 **RRNFabA! (people should know what that means by now…( Read, Review, No Flames, and be Awesome!)**


	6. Truth, Ideals, and References

**Okay, I am so sorry It's been awhile since I updated, but here you go! Yay!**

 **Heh heh….**

 **Sorry...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Yay things. Also, THANK YOU GUEST, THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Truth, Ideals, and References**

It was a normal day in… is it the Hall of Origins? I don't know, where the heck are these guys?

Meaning a ton of the legendaries were running around screaming for no reason.

Wait, let's go back a little.

"ENERGY DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!" Mew cried as he came into the main room, throwing cans of energy drinks everywhere.

Oh, that's the reason.

Anyway, while that was happening, Kyurem was in his room, scribbling on clowns and smiley flowers, laughing evilly.

"KYU!" Reshiram cried, slamming the door behind her. "IT'S A MADHOUSE OUT THERE!"

"MUHAHA!" Kyurem laughed. "YOU HAVE RAN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!"

"...Yeah, sure. Your door was open, so I just came in because I know you. Zekrom's one of the others who's running around screaming, so… yeah. What are you doing?"

"EVILLY PLOTTING!"

"... You sure are a strange one, Kyurem," Reshiram sighed. "I think I'll have better luck out the-"

"IT'S A MADHOUSE OUT THERE!" Zekrom cried as he barged in. "Oh, hi."

"What? I thought you were-"

"I was blending in! Due to my awesomeness, I am immune to the craziness that energy drinks cause."

"... Okay then…"

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was-" Kyurem began to sing as he continued his scribbling.

"... I'm kinda worried about him…" Reshiram said slowly.

"... I keep forgetting you're a girl."

"IT WAS JUST HAIR, OKAY!? I GOT IT REMOVED!"

Zekrom backed away. "Geez, calm down…"

"MUHAHAHA! While you two were busy chatting, I built a deadly ray gun!" Kyurem cried, holding a Pikachu.

"Hi," the Pikachu said, waving.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" Kyurem yelled, then began poking Zekrom repeatedly.

Zekrom gasped. "You! You killed my father!" A random sword appeared in his hands. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Luke… I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOO!"

"I give up," Reshiram sighed, then left.

* * *

"HEY HEY HEY, WHAT'S UP, GURL!?" Victini cried as Reshiram walked down the hall, ramming into her face.

"Oh no, not you too…"

"OH YEAH!" Victini cried. "Oh, that reminds me! Hey, Kool-Aid man!"

"OH YEAH!" Kool-Aid man yelled as he smashed through the wall.

"KOOL-AID!" Mew cried, dashing over and beginning to chug Kool-Aid man.

"... I'm walking away now," Reshiram said, slowly backing away.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" Victini cried.

* * *

And now, because this is a relatively short chapter due to lack of ideas (I am so sorry), more on Sun and Moon.

* * *

"Lunala, why am I not a glamorous Fire type?" Solgaleo asked as he came in the room.

"Alchemy."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey, guys…"

Dramatic music played as the story-camera dramatically zoomed in on…

… Tapu Koko.

"Oh, hey, dude," Solgaleo said. "Wait, why are you here? No one even knows if you're a legendary yet."

"I should be," Tapu Koko said. "I AM THE FIRST POKEMON WITH A TWO-WORD NAME!"

"Yeah, I didn't think that was the actual name until the reveal," Azelf said calmly from his laptop.

"Besides, why the Distortion World am I the 'Land Spirit Pokemon', but I'm an Electric and Fairy type? How does that make sense?"

Solgaleo and Tapu Koko glanced at Lunala, who shrugged. Somehow.

"BECAUSE _I_ AM THE LAND!"

"Get out of here, Groudon, you get the next chapter," Solgaleo said. "I can't have you interrupting my small, glamorous spot in this chapter."

"Stop saying that…" Lunala said quietly.

"NEVER! I AM ABOVE YOU!"

"Just because you're the Sun version Pokemon doesn't mean you're better than me."

"Yes it does! I represent a big, fiery ball of gas in the sky which brings happiness and warmth to people! You just represent a big chunk of rock in the sky."

"The moon has a lot to do with legends and folklore."

"So does the sun."

"The moon does stuff with tidal waves."

"Stuff?"

"Nova's too lazy to actually look it up."

"FOOLS! WE ALL KNOW WHO IS BETTER!" A voice shouted. "Me!" Palkia burst through the roof.

"... Dang it," Solgaleo sighed.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry there wasn't that much with Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem…**

 **I'll give them more later, really, I'm sorry, writer's block and all that bad stuff.**

 **Sooooo….**

 **Yeah.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, guys :3**

 **Read, Review, No Flames, and Be Awesome!**


	7. A Serpent and EarthSea

**HI GUYS.**

 **How you doing?**

 **I thought I would get a lot of writing done over the summer, but… apparently, in my mind, it has become 'homework' and now I keep procrastinating from doing that…**

 **And, summer is summer and summer is tempting.**

 **Sorry for the terrible update schedule, I plan to update all my stories soon.**

 **Also, I really want pancakes. Anyone else want them? Everyone gets Internet Pancakes!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I like French Toast.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- A Serpent and EarthSea**

"MEW!" Arceus cried as the door burst open.

"Yes?" Mew asked, turning around to face the almighty llama God.

"REVIEW THE NOTES FROM THE LAST GATHERING!" Arceus demanded. Mew handed over a piece of light pink paper with a drawing of sparkles and cats on it.

"Ah! Yes, I see!" Arceus cried. "Last time on Legendary Chaos…"

* * *

"Luke… I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

"ON WITH THE CHAPTER!" Arceus shouted, then exited through the wall, making a hole right next to the door.

* * *

"PANCAKES!"

"WAFFLES!"

"PANCAKES!"

"WAFFLES!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" Rayquaza roared, ripping his Mewspaper in half. Groudon and Kyogre stared at him for a moment before beginning to slap each other in a continuous cycle. Rayquaza sighed.

"Every frikkin' day, you two get in some stupid fight about something completely worthless. And every time, I have to come stop you two from destroying the world! Why can't you two just get along!"

"Water!" Kyogre cried.

"Land!" Groudon shouted.

Rayquaza shook his head and would've facepalmed if his he didn't have such tiny arms. "One hour. Just one hour. Please."

Kyogre and Groudon glanced at each other.

"You'll get cookies if you can."

"DEAL!" The two of them cried, then sent each other glares.

"I'mma go watch some Sailor Mo- I mean, documentaries with Lunala," Rayquaza said. "If you have any problems, talk to-" He trailed off. "Talk to- uh- Mewtwo! Yeah, talk to him. BYE."

He then flew out of the room.

Groudon and Kyogre stared at each other.

"Now what?" Groudon asked.

"We just… don't yell at each other?" Kyogre said, shrugging... somehow.

"I guess so..?"

They kept staring at each other.

"I am seriously resisting the urge to kick your sorry whale tail right now," Groudon muttered.

"I have a type advantage!" Kyogre said, lowering his voice slightly.

"Desolate Land."

"Primordial Sea."

"Then I'll become Primal after you."

" _I_ won't Primal until _you_ Primal."

"YOU STUPID-" Groudon stopped, glancing at the door, waiting for Rayquaza to appear. He then took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. We should just-"

"-not kill each other…" Kyogre finished, covering his face with a fin. "Wait, how am I even here?"

"... You float..?" Groudon said. "I mean, that's what you and other swimming Pokemon when you battle on land…"

"... Sure, let's go with that," Kyogre said.

"HAI, guys!"

The two watched as Jirachi flew into the room.

"Hi," they both replied flatly.

"I'M GONNA PASS OUT SOON!" Jirachi cried. "BUT MEW GAVE ME AN ENERGY DRINK SO I THINK I'LL BE FINE FOR AWHILE!"

"WHAT IS THIS YELLING!?" A voice shouted, and Magearna came in. "OH. HELLO, GROUDON, KYOGRE, JIRACHI. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"We're supposed to not kill each other for an hour," Kyogre said, pointing a flipper-fin at Groudon.

"OH," Magearna yelled. "IF YOU ARE TRYING TO DISTRACT YOURSELVES, I HEARD ZYGARDE IS STILL TELLING STORIES TO THOSE PICHU SCOUTS."

"Better than nothing," Kyogre sighed.

"THE PICHU SCOUTS ALSO ARE SELLING COOKIES."

There was the sound of a bullet being fired, and Groudon and Kyogre disappeared.

"AND NOW, A MESSAGE TO THE READERS," Magearna said.

"I got it!" Mew cried, then smashed the fourth wall again.

"Hi, everyone!" Jirachi cried. "Is there something you would like to see in the next chapter? If so, please write it in a review, and I will do my best to grant your wish!" He then frowned. "And… bring me more energy drinks, please."

"AND NOW, BACK TO THE STORY. REPAIR!" Magearna cried.

* * *

"Did you recycle everything?" Zygarde was asking a Pichu scout as Groudon and Kyogre came in.

"Yes, Zygarde, sir!"

"ZYGARDE!"

"Huh?" Zygarde asked, turning around to see Solgaleo burst in. "Oh. What?"

"You're going to be relevant in Pokemon Sun and Moon!" Solgaleo cried happily, then showed Zygarde the part about him on the Sun and Moon page.

Zygarde stared at the laptop. "It's no Pokemon Z… but… I'LL BE RELEVANT!" He then shot out of the room, laughing.

"Well, good for him," Kyogre said, staring at the door, "but now we have nothing to do."

"Hello!" A Pichu scout said, waving. "Can I interest you in some Poko-Mints?"

"YES," Groudon said quickly. "Anything that will allow me to avoid conversation with giant blue fish here."

Kyogre narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "I'll get some cookies, too."

"Great! That'll be 1,000,000 Moneyz!" The Scout cried.

Groudon glanced at Kyogre. "We're legendaries, and yet we still use money?"

Kyogre stared at Groudon like he was an idiot.

"It's a reasonable question," Groudon muttered as he handed some money to the Scout.

"Whatever," Kyogre sighed.

"Hi, guys," Deoxys said as he came in.

"GET OUT OF THERE, DEOXYS, NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Rayquaza cried from another room. "GET OFF MY PLANET!"

Deoxys shook his head. "That's why I'm not here that much."

"Don't worry, you have your little alien buddies to talk to," Groudon said.

"... There are others?" Deoxys asked.

"...Yeah…"

Deoxys suddenly changed into his speed form, then zipped away.

"...I think we should go-" Kyogre said slowly.

"Yeah," Groudon agreed.

* * *

"This is…" Kyogre trailed off. He and Groudon were staring at each other in the middle of the ocean, Groudon standing on a small chunk of land.

"Tempting," Groudon finished, sitting down. "Listen, let's not destroy the world and do something."

"What should we do?"

Groudon slowly held up a trumpet.

"No hands," Kyogre said, flapping his fins.

"Dang it," Groudon sighed. "Play Pokemon Go?"

"Groudon, we're in the middle of the ocean. Besides, wouldn't it be weird if we started catching ourselves?"

Groudon chucked the phone behind him and into the water. It sank deeper and deeper until it was obtained by a Lumenion.

And that is how the popular app (withheld) became dominated by a fish.

* * *

"Okay, the hour of peace is over," Rayquaza said as he saw them walk back in.

"Actually, we decided to make it permanent!" Groudon cried.

Rayquaza stared at him. "...What?"

"Yeah!" Kyogre said. "We realized that fighting each other is worthless, and- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU OVERGROWN CRAYFISH!?"

"SORRY FOR GLANCING AT MEWTWO BEING FORCED TO WEAR A TOP HAT BY MEW, TUNA!" Groudon shouted.

And then they started to try to kill each other again.

Rayquaza sighed. "I'll never get a break…"

* * *

 **If you get the Chapter Title Intended Reference, HUGE Kudos to you.**

 **Anyway, WHOOPS. That was a long break. I ever so deeply apologize, my dear readers. I'm sure I'll get back into writing these stories soon.**

 **There's a new poll about this story up on my profile, so go vote on that, please!**

 **So read, review, answer Jirachi, no flames, and be awesome!**


	8. All for Pie and Pie for All!

**Hey, guys! Yay for more chapters!  
I know, I suck.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Yep! This crazy teenage fangirl owns** _ **ALL**_ **of Pokemon!**

 **(And if you don't get sarcasm, just leave.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- All for Pie and Pie for All!**

It was a peaceful place in wherever the heck these guys were, and-

Nah, I'm messing with you, it's never peaceful there.

"I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!" Kyogre cried, then fired a jet of water at everybody.

"ALL SHALL FEAR THE JELLYFISH, FOR THE END IS NIGH!" Celebi, now the group's official crazed-theory 'mon, shouted, ringing a bell and holding up a sign.

"SAVE THE EARTH!" Zygarde cried. "I'M GOING TO BE RELEVANT AGAIN!"

A wall was nearly being destroyed as it was being repeatedly slammed into by the godly llama head of holy god llamaness.

"Will you all just calm down for once..?" Lunala asked, only to get a blast of Origin Pulse right in the face.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and everyone strangely went silent. A spotlight suddenly lit up the large table, where Virizion was standing.

"Prepare for trouble!" she cried.

"And make it quadruple!" Keldeo continued, jumping up as well.

"Keldeo!" Cobalion yelled, turning the lights back on. "It's 'double'!"

"But there are four of us," Keldeo said, turning to the blue goat-thing.

"Yes, but that's the canon!"

"But there are four of us."

"Quadruple doesn't sound good," Terrakion remarked, nodding.

"But-"

"Great, while you were arguing, we lost them again," Virizion sighed, jumping to her left to avoid a large rock hurtling through the air.

Cobalion groaned and attempted to facepalm, but sadly failed. "Whatever, let's just get some pie or something."

"For pie!" Keldeo shouted, then leapt off the table and dashed to the kitchen. The other three followed. Somehow, within the five seconds he had been alone, Keldeo had torn the kitchen apart; the fridge door was lying on the ground across the run, several food items were scattered around, a few cabinets hung on their hinges, and one cabinet door was stuck on Keldeo's horn.

"THERE'S NO PIE!" he shrieked, rolling on the floor.

"Seriously? I thought we had some," Virizion said, peering into the broken fridge.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?" Magearna shouted as she floated in. "WHAT IS THIS MESS!?"

"ALL THAT WASTED ENERGY!" Zygarde cried, as if in pain, as he slithered in, then smashed the refrigerator. "SAVE THE EARTH!" He then shot away. Hoopa, who had floated in, sighed and summoned a new fridge from one of his rings, which 'accidentally' landed on top of Cobalion.

"All of you, get out of our chapter," Terrakion demanded gruffly. Hoopa, Magearna, and Shaymin, who had been there the entire time, muttered (or, in Magearna's case, talked in a normal volume) something about duct tape, cupcakes, and watches, and walked away.

"Now what?" Virizion asked.

"WE GO ON A QUEST TO FIND THE PIE THAT WE ALL KNOW, LOVE, AND NEED!" Keldeo shouted, then ran away, still yelling.

"It was your idea," Cobalion muttered to Virizion as he pushed the fridge off of himself. "'Let the kid join,' you said, 'It'll be fun!' you said…"

"Shut up," Virizion retorted.

They began to argue. Terrakion sighed and somehow dragged them after Keldeo.

* * *

It was a warm day in Kalos. Cheri Douglass had just finished the rush hour, and was leaning against the bakery display counter.

"We sure are busy today," she told her Swirlix.

"I've been secretly eating half of our cakes!" the Swirlix replied happily, but Cheri only heard "Swirl-swirlix-lix!"

She smiled and pat the Swirlix's fluffy head. There was a sudden beeping from the kitchen. Cheri gasped and ran back to take the cake out of the oven, leaving Slurpuff alone.

The Slurpuff lifted up the display case and began to drool over a cake. Suddenly, the bell above the door chimed. She dropped the case opening and hopped up onto the counter "Hello, welcome to Sweet Surprise, how can I help- HOLY- CHERI!"

Keldeo had run in, Terrakion, still dragging Virizion and Cobalion, right behind him.

"What is it, Su-" Cheri began to ask as she came back out, only to shout in surprise and drop the cake she was holding.

"We'd like a pie," Terrakion said patiently, via telepathy or magic legendary powers.

"A BIG PIE!" Keldeo corrected.

"I-I-" Cheri stammered, then fell of the floor.

The four Swords of Justice looked over at her. The Swirlix hopped over to her trainer.

"She just fainted, she's fine," she reported.

"Thank Arceus," Cobalion muttered.

"YOU ARE WELCOME!" Arceus cried as it crashed in.

"What the- do you do that every time?" Virizion asked.

"If I did, then I'd never do anything else," Arceus replied, then disappeared.

"Can you get us the pie?" Terrakion asked the Swirlix.

"S-sure," the Swirlix replied, surprisingly somewhat calm considering that five legendaries (technically three legendaries and two mythicals, but whatever) had come into the shop that day. "Is there any specific flavor-?"

"PIE FLAVOR!" Keldeo cried, rearing his front legs, causing him to fall onto the tile floor.

The Swirlix somehow got an extremely large pie out. "Is this okay?"

"Great, thank you," Virizion said. "Pay her, Cob."

"Why do I always have to pay for everything?" Cobalion asked.

"Because you have the money."

Cobalion sighed and put a crud load of money on the counter. Terrakion took the pie, and the four left, leaving the Swirlix still confused about what just happened.

* * *

"Will you calm down?" Cobalion asked Keldeo, who was skipping around Terrakion. "We're not eating the pie until we get back."

"Why?" Keldeo whined.

"Because," Terrakion answered.

Keldeo pouted. "Come on, please?"

"No," Virizion pressed.

"Yes."

"No," Cobalion huffed.

"Yes."

"No," a random Purrloin said, grabbing the pie and running off.

"Ye- WHAT, NO!" Keldeo screamed, chasing after the cat.

"Should we help?" Terrakion asked.

Cobalion sighed. "Do you think we have a choice?"

* * *

Five minutes and one brutal beating later, they had gotten back to the… place.

"CAN I EAT IT NOW CAN I CAN I!?" Keldeo cried, bouncing around.

Cobalion sighed. "Yes."

"YAY!" Keldeo cheered, then threw his face into the pie.

* * *

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet my brother and sisters," Tapu Koko said as he came in.

"Hihi!" Tapu Lele cried, bursting in behind him. "I'm Lele! Nice to meet you all! I like friends!"

"Don't touch her," Tapu Fini warned as she followed. "She will kill you."

Diancie, who Tapu Lele had already hugged, suddenly seemed to freeze up. When Tapu Fini let go, Diancie was floating, expressionless, like a dead fish in water. Tapu Fini giggled, and, for a moment, had evil lighting.

Lunala and Solgaleo stared at her.

"Er- well… nice to meet you…" Lunala said slowly.

"YOU HAVE NOT MET ME YET!" Tapu Bulu roared as he crashed in through the wall, despite there being an open door to his right.

"SON OF A-" Solgaleo, who had been standing right next to that portion of the wall, shouted, leaping back. "HOW DARE YOU SURPRISE THE SUN GOD!?"

Tapu Bulu stared at him, unaffected.

"I'm pretty sure I took up all the brain matter in the family," Tapu Fini sighed.

"Maybe, but you also took up all the emo," Tapu Koko argued.

Tapu Fini huffed and turned away.

"HEY GUYS, I MIGHT BE LUNALA'S PREVOLUTION!" Cosmog cried, flying in, only to be pushed back out as Tapu Koko closed the door, not even hearing the starry puff. "Aww…"

* * *

 **Please don't hate me guys.**

 **Anyway, I'd better not be the only one who thinks of Tapu Lele as a cute Pokemon that turns out to be evil. Seriously:** " _ **Tapu Lele scatters glowing scales that physically affect others—providing stimulation to their bodies and healing their illnesses or injuries. But these scales can be dangerous as well, because a body can't withstand the changes brought about by contact with too many scales at the same time. It will scatter its scales over humans and Pokémon for its own enjoyment; while it is innocent in one sense, there is also cruelty in the way it casually brings others to ruin."**_

 **TL;DR: It likes to scatter potentially dangerous scales on people and Pokemon for fun.**

 **Tell me that's not slightly evil.**

 **Yes, I have personalities for all of them:**

 **Koko- Annoyed Big Brother**

 **Lele- Will Lure You in Then KILL YOU**

 **Bulu- Cool Daredevil Guy but is Secretly Peaceful and Stuff**

 **Fini- Emo**

 **Read, Review, No Flames Please, Don't Hate Me, and Be Awesome!**


End file.
